nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
NZP Survival/Issue 8
"What was that?" Douglas bellowed. "I don't know, but it's not good," Kevin replied, "Brandon, take the women back to camp. Bill, Tom guard them!" Brandon nodded, and he called the girls over. Paula lagged behind the other girls, who were still firmly gripping Megan's arms. They disappeared behind the tree's leaves. "Brit, bring the sniper!" Kevin shouted. "I don't need to be ordered," Shaun said disgruntled. "Bet your pretty glad you learnt how to use guns then?" George asked. "Yeah..." Shaun replied quickly running through the leaves. The group trecked across the hills of the park. Smoke rose into the air beyond the hill they stood upon. "Watch it, Zombies. Shaun, check the gate!" Kevin whispered to the others. "Alright," Shaun said lying down on the hill's edge. The moans of the Zombies overpowered the wind. He looked down the scope. What he could see was a massive army of Zombies, most wounded. It was most likely that they were the motorists a week before. In the middle of the crowd was the source of the smoke; the charred corpse of Emille Sandhurst, the local bully. His arrogance appeared to finally killed him off, grenade shrapnel viewable around the scene. The smoke stopped almost immediatley after this. The explosion destroys the front gate. "We can't stay here anymore," Shaun exhaled, "The front gate's completely gone." "Are you shitting me?" Kevin snapped. "Calm down Kevin, now's not the time," Jeff whispered urgently. "We need to leave before they wander in here," Chris said. "Let's get back and pack up to leave," George said. "Come on, let's move," Kevin said pointed towards the camp. The group then began to sprint towards the camp. As the group reached the camp, the entire population sat awaiting news. Megan was wrapped in the arms of Kelly and Alison. Paula stood with one hand to her mouth, a look of concern in her eyes. "What's the news?" Tim asked. "We have to leave. Now, get your things and we leave," Kevin said, lacking any emotion. "Why, what's happened?" Bill asked. "The front gate has been broken open, the Zombies are going to wander in here eventually," Kevin said. "If they've broken the front gate, how will we get out?" Alison questioned. "There's a second entrance, not far from camp. It leads to the bridge straight outta town," Jeff said. "You heard the boss, everyone gather their stuff and we'll leave," Brandon ordered. "Come on Megan, let's clear out our tent," Paula said grabbing Megan's hand. "Let's go clear out our tent Kelly," Alison said. "It's a shame, you've only been my roomate for four days now," Kelly sighed. "I know." The group all entered their tents, while Douglas ran to grab Phineas' bag of guns. ---- "Alright, that's all of the food and clothes, what's next?" Alison asked opening her tent's door. "The gun," Kelly whispered. "Right, grab that. I'm going to check on the guys in a minute, see if we're ready to leave yet," Alison said, standing by the door. "We're all set Megan, let's head to the campfire," Paula said, "Look, I know you've had a hard time, but Nathan would want you to live." She stroked Megan's now dull, greasy hair. At that moment a bloodcurdling scream entered everyone's ears. A Zombie had bitten Alison's collar. Kelly grabbed the shotgun, and reached for the shells. Guns were foreign objects to her, and she desperatley shoved the shells inside the weapon. She cocked it, and aimed at the Zombie Alison was shoving. She pulled the trigger, and the Zombie's head and shoulder obliterated into a bloody mush. Kelly put the bag over her shoulder and ran to Alison's aid. Limping, the two reached the campfire. All of the campers gasped at the sight of Alison. All of the men grabbed their guns. Kelly grabbed a cloth and pressed it against Alison's wound, breathing erratically. Douglas pulled out his father's rifle and aimed into the darkness. Kevin ran over to Alison at once, but Alison pushed him away in a tearful rage. A zombie then leapt out of the shadows and tackled Megan to the ground. Megan pushed the head away to no avail. The Zombie was then ripped in half by a shot from Shaun's Arisaka. "Come on let's move now!" Kevin shouted. The group began to sprint, Kelly put Alison over her shoulder. The two limped behind the group. Zombies entered the campsite, slowly approaching the group. As they reached the first hill outside the camp, Chris shot a Zombie down with his pistol. As Alison and Kelly passed, the Zombie grabbed and bitten Alison's leg. Kelly pulled Alison out of it's reach. Immediatley, Kevin turned around and kicked Alison out of Kelly's arms. "What the fuck?" Alison weakly shouted. "You're going to die anyway, die quietly bitch," Kevin coldly said gripping Kelly's arms. "Don't let him hurt you Kelly! Fuck you Kevin!" Alison said as a Zombie landed on her and chewed into her. Alison's screams covered the noise of the Zombies now. Kelly shrugged Kevin off and ran on in disgust and tears. Kevin turned to his left to see Shaun, George and Jeff running. He swiftly punched George, followed by kicking Jeff off the edge of the hill. Shaun leapt and grabbed George's arm. He reached out to Jeff, but Jeff fell down the hill's side and into a puddle of murky brown water. Numerous Zombies sorrounded and devoured Jeff. Shaun and George continued to run, both having seething rage towards him.